codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Spectromania: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 97: "Spectromania." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,469 --> 00:00:06,263 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:14,821 --> 00:01:18,694 Uau, Aelita, ara tens un nou amic? Què tendre que és! 3 00:01:21,271 --> 00:01:22,738 Em trobo estranya. 4 00:01:22,738 --> 00:01:24,239 Ei, ja és suﬁcient! 5 00:01:47,242 --> 00:01:48,775 Està boig o què? 6 00:01:52,431 --> 00:01:55,931 És un espectre. Nois, és un espectre! 7 00:02:20,874 --> 00:02:22,297 És allà fora, però no es mou. 8 00:02:22,297 --> 00:02:23,858 Tot està borrós. 9 00:02:23,858 --> 00:02:25,668 Em fa mal el pit i no puc respirar bé. 10 00:02:25,970 --> 00:02:27,631 Sento sorolls a les orelles. 11 00:02:27,936 --> 00:02:30,348 Però jo estic bé? Esteu segurs ďaixò? 12 00:02:30,348 --> 00:02:32,701 Aquest noi, amb cara ďàngel, és un espectre? 13 00:02:32,701 --> 00:02:35,383 No tens res perquè no et va tocar, això és tot. 14 00:02:36,412 --> 00:02:39,895 Què penses, que la Yumi, ľAelita i jo estem bojos? 15 00:02:39,895 --> 00:02:41,679 Hem ďanar a desactivar la torre. Odd, per què no et quedes aquí com una distracció? Si creus que no és un espectre. 16 00:02:41,679 --> 00:02:44,660 Està bé, però que no et toqui, no volem perdre més codis. 17 00:02:45,006 --> 00:02:46,307 Molt bé. 18 00:02:49,976 --> 00:02:50,710 Ell segueix allà. 19 00:02:50,710 --> 00:02:52,297 Ens escaparem per la ﬁnestra de darrere. 20 00:02:52,297 --> 00:02:54,166 Aneu vosaltres, jo m’encarregaré ďaquest marrec. 21 00:02:57,560 --> 00:02:59,513 Ulrich, estàs bé? 22 00:02:59,513 --> 00:03:01,215 Segueixo marejat. 23 00:03:01,215 --> 00:03:04,794 Deu ser el soroll de ľorella. Vosaltres, noies, com us sentiu? 24 00:03:05,063 --> 00:03:06,190 A part de les nàusees, hauria ďestar bé. 25 00:03:06,190 --> 00:03:07,990 Com lluitarem a Lyoko amb aquest problema? 26 00:03:07,990 --> 00:03:10,217 A Lyoko? Quan us virtualitzi no tindreu aquest problema. 27 00:03:10,217 --> 00:03:12,879 Bé, això espero, vomitar a Lyoko seria estrany. 28 00:03:31,614 --> 00:03:34,964 Merda, Della Robbia, treu aquesta escombra de la porta. 29 00:03:35,305 --> 00:03:37,725 Què collons estàs fent? 30 00:03:45,824 --> 00:03:47,450 İnicio procés de virtualització. 31 00:03:50,056 --> 00:03:51,805 Transfereixo ľAelita. 32 00:03:53,039 --> 00:03:54,808 Della Robbia! 33 00:03:56,181 --> 00:03:57,401 Transfereixo la Yumi 34 00:04:00,325 --> 00:04:01,871 Transfereixo ľUlrich 35 00:04:16,844 --> 00:04:17,890 Virtualització! 36 00:04:28,750 --> 00:04:30,390 İ doncs, seguiu experimentant les sensacions de ľespectre? 37 00:04:30,773 --> 00:04:31,508 No. 38 00:04:31,813 --> 00:04:33,108 Ni jo. 39 00:04:33,108 --> 00:04:35,515 Tenies raó, Jeremie, els nostres problemes han desaparegut. 40 00:04:35,515 --> 00:04:38,581 Son els avantatges ďésser virtual. Us enviaré la moto i el superplat. 41 00:04:41,064 --> 00:04:42,109 Quina direcció? 42 00:04:42,109 --> 00:04:43,673 A la dreta i després a ľest. 43 00:04:46,610 --> 00:04:49,860 Jeremie, si us plau, truca ľOdd i informa-li que hi ha una torre activada a Lyoko. 44 00:04:49,860 --> 00:04:52,194 El trucaré informant-li de la situació. 45 00:05:08,730 --> 00:05:11,554 Bé, digues què collons et passa. Necessites afecte? 46 00:05:21,104 --> 00:05:24,379 Jeremie, la torre és lluny? İ ľOdd? Ja has parlat amb ell? 47 00:05:24,379 --> 00:05:25,652 No, no m’ha respost al mòbil. 48 00:05:26,221 --> 00:05:29,208 La teva mare no ťestima? Et va abandonar a la carretera? 49 00:05:29,535 --> 00:05:31,378 Atenció, dos blocs per darrere. 50 00:05:36,525 --> 00:05:38,522 Vinga, ja és massa. 51 00:05:42,927 --> 00:05:45,271 Un moment, estic bé! 52 00:05:46,194 --> 00:05:49,883 No eres un espectre, només un pobre noi que està una mica boig! 53 00:06:07,137 --> 00:06:08,388 Jo m’encarrego de la taràntula! 54 00:06:25,282 --> 00:06:28,650 Hi ha un tercer bloc, el veig a la pantalla però no sé on està. 55 00:06:35,546 --> 00:06:36,375 Oh, no. 56 00:06:53,036 --> 00:06:54,662 Odd, per ﬁ! On ets? 57 00:06:54,912 --> 00:06:57,277 Em sents? És un espectre! Una criatura del XANA. 58 00:06:57,277 --> 00:07:00,162 No puc desfer-me ďell. M’ha tocat i he començat a aŀlucinar. 59 00:07:00,162 --> 00:07:01,463 Tranquiŀlitza’t, Odd, et truco després. 60 00:07:01,463 --> 00:07:02,884 Ulrich, com et trobes? 61 00:07:02,884 --> 00:07:04,385 El soroll ďorelles ha tornat. 62 00:07:04,385 --> 00:07:05,586 Ets capaç ďanar a ľescola tu sol? 63 00:07:05,586 --> 00:07:06,962 No deixaré sol ľOdd! 64 00:07:07,821 --> 00:07:08,700 Noies, tinc notícies dolentes. 65 00:07:08,700 --> 00:07:10,000 Alguns codis de ľOdd van ser absorbits. 66 00:07:10,002 --> 00:07:12,680 No en sé quants però té efectes estranys. 67 00:07:12,680 --> 00:07:15,055 Rebut, Jeremie, farem el que sigui. 68 00:07:15,055 --> 00:07:17,488 Yumi, compte! Dos blocs darrere teu! 69 00:07:20,574 --> 00:07:22,557 Aquest terreny és massa obert. Hem de sortir ďaquí. 70 00:07:37,972 --> 00:07:39,122 Ja, fora ďaquí! 71 00:07:40,310 --> 00:07:41,938 Della Robbia! Vols un càstig o què? 72 00:07:42,550 --> 00:07:46,018 Merda, cada dia ets més salvatge! 73 00:07:46,018 --> 00:07:48,627 Atacar ďaquesta forma a algú més petit que tu? 74 00:07:48,627 --> 00:07:50,250 Tu com et trobes? Estàs bé? 75 00:07:50,896 --> 00:07:54,062 Vine aquí! Torna cap aquí! He dit que vinguis! 76 00:07:59,563 --> 00:08:03,798 Yumi, vés amb ľAelita. Recorda que ella és qui pot desactivar la torre. 77 00:08:06,715 --> 00:08:08,987 Sí, faig el que puc! 78 00:08:12,082 --> 00:08:12,849 Ulrich? 79 00:08:12,849 --> 00:08:14,800 He trobat ľOdd. Anirem a un lloc segur. 80 00:08:15,194 --> 00:08:17,434 Vinga, en Jim no ľatraparà tan fàcilment. 81 00:08:18,739 --> 00:08:20,416 Ulrich, estic feble… 82 00:08:28,881 --> 00:08:29,724 Yumi! 83 00:08:30,865 --> 00:08:32,712 Vés, Aelita, i desactiva la torre! 84 00:08:37,509 --> 00:08:39,184 Oh, no… 85 00:08:45,259 --> 00:08:46,759 Jeremie, estic davant la torre. 86 00:08:51,435 --> 00:08:52,949 Jeremie, què fem? 87 00:08:52,949 --> 00:08:55,465 ĽAelita no pot tornar a Lyoko en 12 hores. 88 00:08:55,465 --> 00:08:56,449 Llavors, ja no podem fer res? 89 00:08:56,449 --> 00:08:57,923 No, et portaré de tornada. 90 00:08:57,923 --> 00:09:00,386 No, la Yumi ha de quedar-se a Lyoko. 91 00:09:00,386 --> 00:09:01,463 Per a què? 92 00:09:01,463 --> 00:09:03,360 Yumi, m’escoltes? 93 00:09:03,360 --> 00:09:06,158 Ho sento, Aelita, no he pogut protegir-te. 94 00:09:06,158 --> 00:09:08,297 Yumi, tu mateixa hauràs de desactivar la torre. 95 00:09:08,297 --> 00:09:10,547 Què? Però només tu la pots desactivar! 96 00:09:10,502 --> 00:09:12,130 Tinc un pressentiment. Per què no ho intentes? 97 00:09:12,130 --> 00:09:14,237 Sí, però els codis de ľOdd i ľUlrich podrien estar essent robats ara. 98 00:09:14,749 --> 00:09:16,455 Seria millor portar-te cap aquí i encarregar-nos del problema. 99 00:09:17,716 --> 00:09:19,116 Yumi, conﬁes en mi? 100 00:09:19,335 --> 00:09:22,572 Sí, ho intentaré. Jeremie, estàs amb nosaltres? 101 00:09:24,198 --> 00:09:26,336 Està bé, et donaré les explicacions. 102 00:09:26,336 --> 00:09:27,055 Endavant. 103 00:09:27,055 --> 00:09:29,150 Has de prendre la mateixa direcció que ľAelita. 104 00:09:29,150 --> 00:09:30,218 Entesos. 105 00:09:58,542 --> 00:10:01,716 Anem a la nostra habitació, ens amagarem aquí. 106 00:10:30,076 --> 00:10:31,968 Ja estic. Què haig de fer? 107 00:10:32,501 --> 00:10:34,396 Només haig de posar la mà en la pantalla com tu? Només això? 108 00:10:34,396 --> 00:10:37,311 Sí, però has de voler entrar. És intuïtiu. 109 00:10:43,981 --> 00:10:45,272 Merda, ens ha vist! 110 00:10:50,200 --> 00:10:51,542 Com ha escapat ďen Jim? 111 00:11:34,581 --> 00:11:35,865 Sóc dins! 112 00:11:37,312 --> 00:11:38,952 És increïble! 113 00:11:39,974 --> 00:11:42,649 Ara vés al centre i puja a dalt. 114 00:12:29,983 --> 00:12:30,836 Entrarà! 115 00:12:31,067 --> 00:12:32,379 Ara introdueix el codi. 116 00:12:48,352 --> 00:12:49,796 El soroll m’ha desaparegut. 117 00:12:50,319 --> 00:12:52,478 Soroll? Tens sort, jo estic sord. 118 00:12:53,136 --> 00:12:55,386 Bé, ho estava. 119 00:13:03,211 --> 00:13:03,979 Sí, Jeremie? 120 00:13:03,979 --> 00:13:07,212 Esteu bé? Heu aconseguit escapar? Una cosa estranya ha passat a Lyoko. 121 00:13:07,212 --> 00:13:11,622 ĽAelita ha estat desvirtualitzada, però la Yumi ha desactivat la torre amb èxit. 122 00:13:11,622 --> 00:13:12,605 Què? 123 00:13:13,104 --> 00:13:14,886 Espera un segon, poso ľaltaveu. 124 00:13:15,776 --> 00:13:17,371 És la Yumi qui ha desactivat la torre. 125 00:13:18,923 --> 00:13:22,717 Em pregunto si és pels codis font. Espereu! 126 00:13:25,375 --> 00:13:27,318 No ho entenc, hi ha una segona torre activada! 127 00:13:28,266 --> 00:13:30,517 Una altra torre? Com és possible? 128 00:13:30,517 --> 00:13:35,244 Crec que el senyal de ľanterior ha pogut ocultar aquesta. Un truc del XANA. 129 00:13:36,111 --> 00:13:38,611 Hi ha una altra torre activada a Lyoko. 130 00:13:38,611 --> 00:13:41,347 Què? Un altre espectre? 131 00:13:41,678 --> 00:13:42,783 Crec que sí. 132 00:13:42,783 --> 00:13:44,051 İ on és la torre? 133 00:13:44,051 --> 00:13:45,585 També al sector del desert. 134 00:13:45,818 --> 00:13:49,246 No deixaré ľhabitació ﬁns al ﬁnal del dia! Fins al ﬁnal de la setmana! Mai! 135 00:13:49,433 --> 00:13:52,026 Encara que hagin de portar-nos aigua i pizzes. 136 00:13:52,026 --> 00:13:55,433 Ho sento, Odd, però ľAelita i ľUlrich han estat desvirtualitzats. 137 00:13:55,769 --> 00:13:59,202 La Yumi està sola, has de venir. 138 00:14:00,185 --> 00:14:06,581 Pff… Me’n vaig. Però com a mínim localitza la forma de ľespectre per a que no em robi més codis pel camí. 139 00:14:06,581 --> 00:14:09,456 İ per a no quedar-nos muts… o sords… o el que sigui! 140 00:14:10,130 --> 00:14:11,347 Encarrega’t de la Yumi. 141 00:14:11,583 --> 00:14:14,644 Jo veuré si puc trobar la forma de ľespectre analitzant el senyal de la torre. 142 00:14:14,850 --> 00:14:16,832 Yumi, has de sortir ďaquí. 143 00:14:16,832 --> 00:14:19,179 Tenim problemes, hi ha un bloc fent guàrdia. 144 00:14:19,179 --> 00:14:21,645 İnstaŀlaré un programa per a que puguis veure’l per uns segons. 145 00:14:21,853 --> 00:14:23,105 Bona sort. 146 00:15:04,939 --> 00:15:06,850 Perfecte, segueix per aquest camí. 147 00:15:10,062 --> 00:15:11,532 La segona torre no està lluny. 148 00:15:19,918 --> 00:15:21,437 Collons, veig espectres a tot arreu! 149 00:15:22,918 --> 00:15:23,437 Pff… vinga. 150 00:15:28,249 --> 00:15:29,814 No us apropeu, espectres! 151 00:15:29,992 --> 00:15:35,568 Calma’t. Dubto molt que els espectres vagin en parella. Anem. 152 00:15:36,977 --> 00:15:38,227 Vinga, de pressa. 153 00:15:43,587 --> 00:15:47,899 Jeremie, he trobat una cosa. Crec que és això, ťho envio. 154 00:15:48,741 --> 00:15:49,929 Sí, és això. 155 00:15:49,929 --> 00:15:52,304 Gràcies, ara tindrem ajuda visual. 156 00:15:55,430 --> 00:15:57,602 Hackejo els bloquejos… 157 00:15:58,429 --> 00:16:00,238 Visualitzant… 158 00:16:02,410 --> 00:16:03,393 Està funcionant. 159 00:16:16,164 --> 00:16:19,977 Odd, compte! Sabem quina forma té ľespectre. 160 00:16:19,977 --> 00:16:24,073 No sé com dir-ťho… És ľUlrich, té la forma de ľUlrich. 161 00:16:27,421 --> 00:16:28,528 És en Jeremie? 162 00:16:28,528 --> 00:16:30,909 Ehem… Crec que ara aniré jo sol. 163 00:16:31,231 --> 00:16:32,793 Jeremie, ja vinc! 164 00:16:32,793 --> 00:16:33,432 Odd! 165 00:16:33,432 --> 00:16:34,887 Digues a la Yumi que es doni pressa! 166 00:16:34,887 --> 00:16:36,635 Odd‼ 167 00:17:38,452 --> 00:17:41,828 Aquest és ľúltim impacte que pots rebre, el proper serà el ﬁnal per a tu. 168 00:17:41,828 --> 00:17:45,297 Però on és ľOdd? Ha parat per comprar-se un gelat o què? 169 00:17:45,297 --> 00:17:49,719 Estic aquí, a la sala ďescàners! M’escoltes? Estic a punt. 170 00:17:49,719 --> 00:17:52,490 Sí, ťescolto. İnicio procés de virtualització. 171 00:17:52,490 --> 00:17:55,614 Yumi, ľOdd ja ve, amaga’t. 172 00:18:48,261 --> 00:18:49,525 Yumi! 173 00:19:10,264 --> 00:19:11,388 Ara què fem, Jeremie? 174 00:19:11,388 --> 00:19:14,720 Si la Yumi ha pogut, per què tu no? Vinga, Odd, vés. 175 00:19:36,802 --> 00:19:39,624 Jeremie, no puc entrar. Segur que també ho puc fer? 176 00:19:40,138 --> 00:19:41,553 Odd, sóc ľAelita. 177 00:19:41,553 --> 00:19:43,892 Has de voler entrar a la torre. 178 00:19:45,222 --> 00:19:46,987 És intuïtiu, ho entens? 179 00:19:47,333 --> 00:19:50,879 Sigues natural, la força no et servirà. 180 00:19:54,586 --> 00:19:57,073 Segur que amb això ja està? 181 00:19:57,187 --> 00:19:58,868 Put your hand on the wall and calm down. 182 00:19:58,868 --> 00:20:01,741 Posa la teva mà a la paret i relaxa’t, ľAelita té raó, si et relaxes entraràs. 183 00:20:02,212 --> 00:20:06,510 M’estic relaxant i no puc entrar! 184 00:20:06,870 --> 00:20:09,888 Està bé, em relaxo. 185 00:20:09,906 --> 00:20:12,503 Toca la paret i digues a tu mateix que vols entrar. 186 00:20:17,468 --> 00:20:21,268 Vull entrar… Vull entrar… Vull entrar… 187 00:20:24,571 --> 00:20:27,116 No creuaré aquest mur mai més! 188 00:20:27,588 --> 00:20:29,784 Ara vés al centre i puja a dalt. 189 00:20:35,821 --> 00:20:36,849 Merda, no puc! 190 00:20:41,440 --> 00:20:42,660 Odd, què fas? 191 00:20:43,144 --> 00:20:45,429 Calla, vull centrar-me en això! 192 00:20:45,773 --> 00:20:48,864 Vull pujar… Vull pujar… Sí! 193 00:20:49,773 --> 00:20:50,864 Sí! 194 00:21:14,950 --> 00:21:20,451 Ja ho entenc, ara haig de posar la mà i haig ďintroduir el codi. 195 00:21:47,651 --> 00:21:50,837 Els anomeno “transrellotges”. Poden mesurar la quantitat de codis que us queden. 196 00:21:51,355 --> 00:21:54,743 Els codis font del XANA es troben en els corrents electromagnètics dels vostres cossos. 197 00:21:55,481 --> 00:21:56,568 Els transrellotges ho poden mesurar. 198 00:21:56,568 --> 00:21:58,802 Genial, sóc qui té menys codis. 199 00:21:58,802 --> 00:22:00,819 Per a ser sincer, he perdut gairebé tots avui. 200 00:22:00,819 --> 00:22:02,430 İ a sobre m’abandones. 201 00:22:02,430 --> 00:22:03,586 Podries haver estat ľespectre. 202 00:22:03,586 --> 00:22:06,319 Si ho hagués estat ťhauria atacat molt abans, idiota! 203 00:22:06,319 --> 00:22:07,367 O no. 204 00:22:08,268 --> 00:22:10,759 Ah, aquí està el percentatge de codis i de poder del XANA. 205 00:22:12,298 --> 00:22:13,698 Quants hi ha, Jeremie? 206 00:22:14,415 --> 00:22:16,776 70%, ﬁns ara. 207 00:22:16,776 --> 00:22:19,276 İ què passarà si el XANA obté tots els codis? 208 00:22:19,477 --> 00:22:22,935 Serà més poderós que mai, controlarà la xarxa mundial. 209 00:22:23,233 --> 00:22:25,528 İ ningú, ni tan sols nosaltres, el podrà aturar. Category:Subtitles Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Spectromania